


Of All The Lies We Told 'I Love You' Was My Favourite

by striking_stroll18



Series: Busy Bean Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Everything about Daniel's family is purely fictional apart from the name of Daniel's mother, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, That second relationship tag is only one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: After an unplanned lie Daniel needs Lucas to pretend that he's his boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?





	Of All The Lies We Told 'I Love You' Was My Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).

> I hope you like this, and I hope you are okay that I added one-sided Daniel/Mitch. I did my best to do your wish justice.  
Enjoy!

Every morning before university Daniel went into the same coffee shop and every morning he ordered the same thing - a medium caramel latte and a bagel. Also, the admittedly good looking barista flirted with him while preparing Daniel's order every morning. Most of the mornings Daniel wasn't bothered by the flirt attempts of Mitch, the barista, but occasionally he got annoyed by them. Not because of the actual flirting but rather because it reminded him that he was single and hadn't had a partner in years. Hook-ups not included - although it wouldn't even make much of a difference. Daniel had thought about answering Mitch's flirting more than once but never actually did it because if he was honest Mitch wasn't exactly his type. Also, Daniel was pretty sure he wasn't the only one Mitch flirted with so he probably wasn't that serious about it anyway. This particular morning when the barista winked while giving him his order Daniel did something he never did before. Usually he just said "Thank you" or something along the lines of that but this time he didn't. "You know, maybe you should stop flirting with me. I come here since a year and almost ever since you're flirting with me. I never flirted back and yet you're still trying."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it bothered you. I'll stop from now on."  
"Well, it didn't bother me all the time... Only sometimes. Especially lately."  
"Why only lately? Anyway, you should have said something sooner. I would have stop right away then."  
"Well... It started bothering me lately because...-"

"Evans, if you're done talking could you please clean up the tables over here?" One of Mitch's co-workers asked.  
"Sure, I'll do it in a sec. What were you saying again, Daniel?"  
Daniel was quite glad when he got interrupted before he had to say why he was bothered. But of course Mitch had to be curious about it. What should he say? He definitely wouldn't admit the truth!  
"I was saying it bothered me lately because I'm dating someone since a few weeks." The lie slipped from his lips without even thinking twice about it. Actually, he didn't even think once about it, it just happened.  
"Really? I've never seen the two of you here together. Why don't you bring them along soon, I'd like to know who managed to get your attention. I need to congratulate them."  
"I was planning to bring him here anyway, so yeah sure. Anyways, I really need to get going now. Bye." As soon as he said bye to Mitch Daniel turned on his heels and hurried out of the coffee shop. Why couldn't he just shut his mouth? Why did he have to lie and why exactly this lie? Now he needed to find someone who would act as his boyfriend... Maybe one of his friends would help him but only after making fun of Daniel. He continued his way to the university and a short while later he had arrived at the theatre. Some of his friends were already there and chatting about the latest episode of some TV show Daniel wasn't interested in. For a short moment he considered asking if one of them would act as his boyfriend right there and then but in the last moment decided against it. He definitely wouldn't hear the end of it if all of his friends knew about this little problem. Also he may have decided against asking because Lucas, the only one of their group who had been missing, showed up and Daniel might have a little crush on the other man. Although, not that little if he was honest with himself. Lucas smiled at him and then participated in the conversation the rest of their friends had. Daniel just stood along and was so lost in thought who he could ask for help that he almost forgot to go into the theatre for his first lecture. Lucas had to drag him along and only when Daniel had already stumbled a few feet from where he was stood before he noticed what was going on.  
"Hey man, are you okay? Did anything bad happen?" Lucas sounded honestly worried and also the look he gave Daniel was full of worry.  
"No, nothing happened, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." Why did he lie again? He trusted Lucas so why wouldn't he tell the other man what was occupying his thoughts? In the mean time they had arrived at their seats and while sitting down Lucas replied, worry still evident in his voice.  
"Okay but just so you know, if there is something you want to talk about I'm all ears."  
"Thanks Lucas." Daniel whispered.  
During the lecture his eyes wandered more than once to Lucas and more than once Lucas caught him staring. But Daniel felt the other's eyes on him when he wasn't looking too.

***

Two hours later Daniel was on his way to the library. He was almost there when somebody grabbed his hand and therefore stopped him. Daniel whirled around still holding on to the hand and was met with warm brown eyes.  
"Hey Lucas, what's up? Is there anything you want to talk about with me?"  
"You've been staring at me during the lecture."  
"You've been staring at me too, so I guess we're even."  
"Daniel, what's going on? I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Please tell me what, I really want to help you."  
Daniel looked onto the floor, considering to lie again but then he blurted out the truth.  
"I need someone pretending to be my boyfriend."  
"That's not the kind of problem I expected... But I'll pretend that I'm your boyfriend if you tell me how that problem came to be."  
Surprised Daniel looked up at Lucas's face, he never would have thought that the other one would be willing to do such a thing for him.  
"Fine, it's only fair that I tell you why I need you to do that."  
With that Daniel started telling everything, from how he went to the coffee shop over the flirt attempts of Mitch to why he said he had a boyfriend. At some point Lucas started absentmindedly caressing Daniel's hand which he still held in his. When he noticed what he was doing some minutes later he let go of the other man's hand as if he had been burned. When he smiled apologetically at Daniel Lucas thought for a short second that he saw a flash of disappointment crossing the other's face.  
"Something like this would only happen to you, huh? But as I said, I'll help you. So when do you want to go to the coffee shop?"  
"I thought next Tuesday could work? Also, if we really do this we need to make sure that we have a matching story. And we need rules what we feel comfortable to do."  
"Sounds like a plan. Hey, why don't you come over tonight so we can talk about all this? We can order Pizza if you want?"  
"Tonight sounds good, but I know where you get the best pizza in the world. I'll bring the food with me."  
After that he left Lucas and finally went to the library.

***

The following Tuesday Daniel was nervously waiting for Lucas outside the apartment building the former was living in. Lucas had said he would pick Daniel up so that they could go to the coffee shop together. For what felt like the 100th time in the last 5 minutes he checked his phone if Lucas had sent him a text how much longer he needed. Just when he was about to send a text to Lucas an arm slung around his shoulders.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. All traffic lights worked against me, I had to wait at every single one. Shall we leave?"  
"Yes, let's go. And I understand what you went through with the lights, they usually work against me too."  
A short walk with some mindless conversation later they arrived at the coffee shop. Lucas held the door open and smiled encouragingly at Daniel.  
"After you."

As soon as they went inside the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastry greeted them. Lucas looked around curiously and took everything in. Apart from them there were only a handful of other customers. He understood why Daniel loved going here, it really was lovely and from what he smelled the coffee was good too. Lucas followed his "boyfriend" to the counter where a good-looking guy was waiting. That must be Mitch then. At least he would fit Daniel's description.  
"Hey Daniel, the usual stuff I suppose?"  
"Yes, please. Lucas what would you like to have? It's on me."  
"One chai latte for me, please."  
"Would you like vanilla or chocolate flavor?"  
"Chocolate please."  
"Okay, do you want to sit down or do want your order to go?"  
Lucas and Daniel looked at each other, not sure if it was suspicious to (kinda) flee the coffee shop while presumably on a date or if they gave their fake relationship away while pretending to be in love if they stayed.  
"We'll sit down, we still have some time, haven't we, amorzinho?"  
Daniel's eyes widened slightly in surprise when Lucas spoke up and even more when he used a pet name.  
"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we sit down over there?" Daniel said while pointing at a table in one of the corners. Lucas smiled and nodded, the table was far enough away from the counter so that they could talk quietly without having to fear that anybody would hear them.  
"I'll bring your order to your table when it's ready."  
Daniel mumbled something that sounded like "Thank you Mitch" and then grabbed Lucas' hand. Together they walked over to the table and sat down.

"So that was Mitch? Why did you never flirt back, he's definitely good-looking. And he seems to be a nice guy."  
"I don't know why I didn't do that. And yes, he is a nice guy. But enough of that, why don't you tell me what that pet name means?"  
They voices were only two whispers but they made sure that it looked like a normal conversation. They still hadn't let go of each other's hands and if both guys were honest to themselves they didn't plan on letting go soon. Again Lucas started caressing Daniel's hand, this time on purpose though. Inwardly he told himself he only did it to be more convincing as Daniel's boyfriend but he knew that he only did it because he liked how it felt. He also loved the feeling of Daniel's hand in his own, it was warm and soft and at the same time Lucas could feel the strength hidden inside.  
"You mean amorzinho? It roughly translates to 'love' or 'sweetheart'. It's a rather common pet name in Portuguese."  
Daniel smiled softly at Lucas while he gave him an explanation. He loved the way Lucas pronounced the pet name in question and wished the other one would call him by it more often.  
"It sounds really nice. Since you gave me a pet name it's only fair that I give you one too. You gave me one in Portuguese so I'll give you one in German... How do you like 'Liebling'? It also means 'love' or also 'darling'."  
"It sounds nice, I like it."  
They continued to talk about this and that and a few minutes later Mitch brought their order.  
"There you go, one chocolate-flavoured chai latte for you-" he put a cup down in front of Lucas, "and one caramel latte plus a bagel for you." He put a second cup and a small plate down in front of Daniel.  
"If you need anything, I'll be at the counter."  
Mitch smiled politely and was about to leave again when Daniel stopped him.  
"Wait, I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Lucas."  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Mitch. Congratulations, you were more successful than me, I tried for almost a year to get his attention. But as you see it didn't work. The two of you look happy though."  
"Thanks I guess?"  
"Anyway, need to go now. There's work to do. It was nice meeting you, Lucas."  
"It was nice meeting you too, Mitch."

***

In the following weeks Daniel went to the coffee shop together with Lucas more often than he went alone and every time it started to feel more like an actual date. At some point he once had to stop himself from kissing Lucas and to be honest there was nothing he wanted to do more. But he couldn't, they weren't actually dating and in the beginning they made clear that there would be no kissing involved, cheek and forehead not included.  
After one particular trip to the coffee shop Lucas and Daniel were on their way to Daniel's flat in comfortable silence when Daniel started talking.  
"Lucas, I think we should stop doing this."  
The addressed man stopped dead in his tracks and as a result the arm that rested on Daniel's shoulder before fell down.  
"Oh. You're sure? Is there a particular reason or...?"  
"It's not because of you if this is what you wanted to ask. And yes, I'm sure. If anybody should ask questions I'll just say that we broke up. I'm sorry but I'm also thankful for what you did for me."  
"You don't have to be sorry. After all it was just an act, right? Also, I didn't mind doing this. Friends should always help each other and that's what I did. I helped a friend."  
Lucas prayed that Daniel didn't hear the disappointment in his voice or saw the sadness on his face.  
"Yeah, exactly. Not more than a guy helping his friend out."  
Lucas thought he had heard bitterness in the other one's voice but maybe he was just imagining things that he wished were true.  
"So no trips to the coffee shop anymore? That's a pity, I really loved it there..."  
'... With you' Lucas silently continued his sentence.  
"You're a free man, you can go wherever you want. If you want to go there you can just do it. But again, thank you for helping me."  
Daniel checked the time on his phone then as if to avoid looking into Lucas' face and suddenly started swearing.  
"Fuck! They must be waiting already...! Damn it!"  
He turned to run away but then remembered that there was somebody with him.  
"I'm really sorry to abandon you like this but there's somewhere I need to be and -"  
"It's okay, I understand. Hurry up so they don't have to wait much longer."  
Without thinking Lucas wrapped his arms around Daniel, hugged him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't any kiss but it was one of those kisses where your skin still tingles hours after you got it and you still grin like an idiot while remembering it.  
For a short moment Daniel seemed frozen but then he smiled hesitantly and shyly at Lucas. After that he hurried away with a massive blush on his face. Lucas caught himself admiring Daniel's cuteness before shaking his head about himself. He definitely was in too deep.

***

Not long after Daniel reached his destination. He and some other close family members were meeting up at his aunt's house to help plan the wedding of one of his cousins. He wasn't sure why exactly he had to be there, he had no clue about weddings, but apparently his mom thought it would be good to have him helping because of his "great sense for style". Whatever that was supposed to mean.  
Daniel rang the doorbell and soon his aunt Maria opened the door. Disapprovingly she raised one eyebrow and ushered Daniel in. Together they went into the living room where his mother Margit, his youngest cousin Lara, his second eldest cousin Sophie and Sophie's fiancé Mark were discussing something.  
Margit was the first to notice him.  
"Daniel, why are you late? You know how important this wedding we're planning is to Sophie and Mark!"  
"I'm sorry, I've been out and forgot about time. When I realized that I was already late I got here as fast as possible."  
"You were with your boyfriend again, weren't you?"  
Lara's comment confused him. Which boyfriend, he was still single after all?  
"We're all a bit disappointed you didn't tell us that you were dating someone and that we only know because Lara saw you a few days ago in your favourite coffee shop." Maria added.  
Then it dawned on Daniel who everyone was talking about. Lara saw him with Lucas, probably while they were holding hands. Of course she came to the conclusion that the two men were dating, you usually don't hold hands with one of your friends.  
"You should invite him along to the wedding, everyone would like to meet him." Sophie suggested, Mark nodding in agreement. Great, he just needed that.  
He now had two options and he liked neither. Option one was to tell his family the truth how it was all an act and he didn't feel like disappointing everyone, especially his mom. Option two was to tell them that they had broken up but that would only result in everybody pitying him while they should actually concentrate on planning a wedding. If Daniel was honest he also had a third option, namely asking Lucas to play along one last time for this wedding. But wouldn't it be too much to ask for? They had to share a room for a whole week and to convince his family Lucas and Daniel probably had to step up their game aka kiss each other properly. It's not that Daniel wouldn't want to kiss Lucas, there was nothing he wanted to do more. But Daniel feared that kissing each other made their pretended relationship too real and that he would only be hurt in the process.  
"Sure, I'll ask him along."  
Why the hell did he say that? Who or what made that decision? Definitely not himself!  
"Great, now that this topic is finished we can return to the actual topic. You know you want to marry in early autumn and you also want to marry in either Spain, Portugal or Italy." Margit happily concluded.  
Apparently Daniel missed quite a lot while he was still on his way, this was news to him.  
"Daniel, which one of these is your favourite?" Mark asked him.  
"Well, it depends on the region you want to marry in. The southern part of Portugal is quite nice, as is Italy between Venice and San Marino. I'd dare to say that Spain is my least favourite."  
Lara and Maria said what was their favourite too but since it were Sophie and Mark who had to decide everyone else just gave an advice. A few other things were discussed and planned for example if the guests should stay in hotel rooms or small apartments.

Hours later Daniel was finally on his way home when he remembered that he said that he would ask Lucas to attend his cousin's wedding with him. While sitting in the tram Daniel took his phone out of his pocket, opened the messenger app and texted Lucas.

'Hey, so... Well this is difficult to explain via text but I need you again. My family thinks that we're dating and now they want to meet you at my cousin's wedding. I know I should have told them something - anything - to avoid this situation but for some reason I didn't. In case you agree on helping me again we need to set new rules. I already owe you for what you did over the past weeks but if you do agree I owe you even more.'

Daniel didn't have to wait for long to get a reply.

'When is the wedding? I need to know if I'm available at that date.'

'There's no exact date yet but it would be in this year's early autumn. Oh and it's in another country so it's not just the date of the ceremony but something around a whole week.'

'That sounds really cool. Also I should have time in early autumn. What were you talking about when you said new rules?'

'I think this is something we should talk about in person. Shall we meet up tomorrow afternoon in the park?'

'Tomorrow afternoon sounds good. Meet at the duck pond at 4?'

'I'll be there.'

***

The next day Daniel went to the coffee shop at a little after 3.30. He was lucky, nobody else apart from a group of friends was there and they already had their drinks. That meant he could order right away. At the counter wasn't Mitch but some new guy.  
"Hey, welcome to Busy Bean Coffee Shop. What can I get you?"  
"One medium caramel latte and one chocolate flavoured chai latte to go, please."  
He paid the two drinks and carefully accepted them when the new barista gave them to him. Then he left the coffee shop and nervously made his way over into the park and to the duck pond. It wasn't four o'clock yet but nevertheless Lucas was waiting for him already.  
"Hey mate, you're early."  
"Hey. You're early too in case you didn't notice."  
"True. I brought you a coffee. Or rather a chai latte."  
Daniel sat down next to Lucas on the bench the latter one was sitting on. He gave the cup to Lucas and then stared at the duck pond. For a while neither of them said a word, both too engaged in their own thoughts.  
"You said if we went to your cousin's wedding we would need new rules. Yesterday you didn't want to tell me via text what you were talking about. But we're here now, so what is it about?"  
"Technically it's not exactly new rules we need but rather throw some old ones overboard. Or more like... All of them."  
"I don't think I understand what you want to tell me."  
The whole conversation Daniel didn't look at Lucas but when he heard the confusion in the other man's voice he shifted his eyes from the pond to the man sitting next to him.  
"I don't think my family will be convinced we're dating if we only hold hands for a week. Normal, or not to say real, couples usually do some other stuff."  
"You mean, like kissing?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about. So... Are you still in or is this too much to ask?"  
"I honestly don't know, Daniel. Holding hands, giving each other pet names, spending time together... All of this was fine, but kissing? I really don't know..."  
"You don't have to decide right now. I understand that you need some time to think about it. You can text me if you made up your mind. Take as long as you need."  
Daniel stood up to leave but as if it was some kind of habit by now Lucas grabbed his hand.  
"Wait, amorzinho. Would we like... I don't know how to phrase it but... Would we kind of practice kissing? Or whatever you want to call it..."  
Daniel froze when Lucas used the pet name to address him. The other one didn't seem to have done it intentionally but still it unsettled Daniel.  
"Sure! If you would like to of course."  
Daniel blushed at his statement but Lucas hadn't done any better at his own question.  
"I think it would be better if we did... I'm in I guess? Although, I'm definitely in. You gotta help your friends since you might want their help one day too."  
"You're in, really? Thank you so, so much!"  
Daniel threw his arms around Lucas's neck hugging the other one close. Hesitantly Lucas patted his back, careful not to spill his coffee.  
"You wanna hang out some more or do you need to leave?"  
Lucas hoped that he could spend some more time with Daniel, and maybe they would 'practice' kissing then. For Lucas this couldn't happen soon enough. Even if Daniel only kissed him for the act's sake he would know what kissing him felt like.  
"I'm free the rest of the day. What did you have in mind?"  
"We could go to yours and play some video games? What do you suggest?"  
"Your suggestion is totally fine. I need to stop by at the supermarket along the way though. I haven't got any food at home. At least nothing edible."  
"What happened to your food?"  
Lucas already had a suspicion what happened but he asked anyway. He also got up from the bench and together the two men walked away from the bench.  
"Well, partially I ate it. Most of it to be precise. The other part either moulded or spoiled in some other way. And then there's also the rest of my loaf of bread that simply became rock hard."  
Lucas chuckled, of course Daniel ate most of the food without realising that he should buy new food soon until he had nothing to eat anymore. They continued their way towards the supermarket talking about this and that but carefully avoiding the topic of their fake relationship. At the supermarket Lucas helped Daniel to get the stuff he needed and then they continued to walk to Daniel's flat.  
Once inside Lucas flopped down on the sofa while Daniel rolled his eyes at him.  
"You could at least ask if you can help me with anything, you know?"  
"Right, shall I help you with something?"  
"No, I'll just put the food away real quick. You can choose a game if you want, you know where they are."  
"See, I knew you didn't need any help so I didn't ask."  
Daniel rolled his eyes again but smiled afterwards while leaving for the kitchen.  
When he came back into the living room he flopped down on the sofa next to Lucas. He had chosen three different games he would be interested in playing but he would let Daniel choose which one he liked best. After Daniel chose a game he got up from the sofa to install everything for playing the video game. When Daniel opened the box where he kept the controllers he groaned in frustration. Instead of the two controllers he actually had there was only one.  
"Bad news, Lucas. There's only one controller, my other one broke a few weeks ago. So we can either take turns playing or we don't play at all."  
"What's the alternative to playing video games?"  
"I don't know, we could watch a movie?"  
"Sure, sounds good. Which one do you suggest?"  
"How about Lord Of The Rings? Haven't watched these in a while  
"Movie marathon?"  
"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll get the snacks and you can set up 'the fellowship of the ring' ."  
Daniel sprinted into kitchen again while Lucas got up more slowly to get everything ready for the first movie.

They watched the fellowship more or less in silence, laughing together at some funny scenes and sometimes exchanging a few words about why they loved a certain character (or why not). While the credits rolled across the screen Daniel looked longingly towards the kitchen.  
"I take it you're hungry? Or at least the look you're giving the fridge seems like it."  
Daniel blushed at Lucas's question. He was really cute with that hint of pink on his cheeks though Lucas thought.  
"How can you not be hungry? It's a time many people eat dinner at!"  
"I never said I wasn't. You motivated enough so we can cook together or should we just order something?"  
"Well, are you motivated?"  
Lucas shook his head, he really just wanted to watch 'the two towers', have some food magically appear in front of him and ideally cuddle up with Daniel. Wait what? He didn't want to cuddle up with Daniel, what was he thinking?!  
"Since neither of us wants to cook something we could get take away? Just around the corner is an Asian takeaway service, we can walk there to get the food. Picking it up ourselves is much faster than having it delivered."  
Lucas nodded at Daniel's suggestion and a few minutes later both men left the flat. After a short walk they arrived at The Lucky Dragon. Inside they were greeted by a young waiter/cashier and after a short time of consideration Daniel and Lucas ordered their food. While waiting they talked about university before taking about the Lord Of The Rings trilogy again. When the food was ready Daniel took the bag containing it off the counter and Lucas gave the money to the cashier. After the two men were outside again Lucas snatched the bag from Daniel's hand, lifted it up to his face and took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the food. Daniel laughed wholeheartedly at this gesture and wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist.  
"For that you were making fun of earlier when I said I was hungry you're quite a bit too desperate to eat, you know?"  
Lucas playfully punched Daniel's shoulder but wrapped an arm around them immediately afterwards.  
"Oh, shut up. I wasn't making fun of you earlier."  
Daniel simply raised an eyebrow at that, he knew exactly that Lucas made fun of him but it was okay. When a particular cold wind hit the two men on their way back both moved closer to one another, seeking each other's warmth. Neither of them said anything about it but both of them were aware how comfortable they felt like this. Back at Daniel's flat they set up the second movie and ate their food. While unpacking it from the bag Lucas found two fortune cookies. When they had finished their dinner Lucas pointed at the cookies.  
"Which one do you want?"  
"Left one please."  
Lucas leaned across the table, grabbed both cookies and gave Daniel the one he requested. They opened their respective cookies and read the notes inside.  
"So, Daniel. What does your fortune say?"  
"Well, it's a bit embarrassing. Or rather weird? Anyway, it says that I have a secret admirer. What does yours say?"  
Lucas felt called out by the cookie. He knew it was just a coincidence but he felt called out nevertheless.  
"According to it, the love of my life is right in front of my eyes. Ridiculous, right?"  
"What you're talking about? Of course the love of your life is right in front of you! Legolas is right there."  
Lucas shot Daniel a look that was both judging and saying "are you serious". Daniel started laughing and soon Lucas joined him. Without saying anything more they continued watching the movie.

A few hours later Daniel suddenly started talking in a serious voice.  
"Lucas? You said you'd be okay with us kissing at Sophie's wedding but that we should try it out before. Or however you want to phrase it..."  
Daniel seemed as if he wanted to add something but didn't know how to phrase it. Instead of pressing for the continuation of Daniel's thoughts Lucas patiently waited for him to speak up again.  
"Look, if this makes you uncomfortable or if it's too soon or anything like that it's okay but... Can I kiss you?"  
Daniel restlessly skidded on the sofa, avoiding looking Lucas in the eyes.  
"Sure, we have to do it anyway sooner or later so why not now?"  
The Brazilian could feel his heart speeding up and if the look on Daniel's face was anything to go by he wasn't doing any better. Nervously the two men got closer to one another, they used to be sitting on opposite ends of the sofa and now they were sitting only inches apart. Daniel carefully placed one hand on Lucas's cheek and slowly leaned in. When their lips met it felt like a firework was exploding inside of them. It was just a simple kiss, very typical for the first kiss a couple shares. After a few way too short seconds Daniel pulled away again.  
"That was... Interesting?"  
While Daniel was talking Lucas couldn't help but stare at his lips. He already missed the feeling of them on his own lips...  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
Daniel immediately nodded when he was asked this seconds later and Lucas didn't think twice. He cupped the other man's cheek and pressed his lips onto Daniel's. Their second kiss was less hesitant than the first one but just as good, if not even better. There was nothing else than the feeling of lips meeting lips both could think of, their surroundings long forgotten.  
When the need for air got too urgent they broke apart again. Daniel blushed and bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Lucas had a dreamy look on his face and he leaned back into the sofa cushions. After a short moment Lucas felt a weight resting against his chest and shoulder. He looked down to find Daniel cuddling close to him with a content expression on his face. Lucas wrapped an arm around his side to bring him even closer and eventually, they both fell asleep like that.

***

It was only one more day until the wedding, Daniel and Lucas had spent the last 3 days at the beach, the hotel pool or meeting some of the other guests. While being around other people they often held hands, cuddled close to one another and occasionally even shared a quick kiss. It had become something so normal that Lucas once almost gave Daniel a kiss while being alone in their hotel room.  
Currently they were having lunch at the hotel restaurant together with Daniel's parents, his aunt and uncle and Lara. They had an easy going conversation when the young woman suddenly changed the topic.  
"So, Lucas, since when are you and Daniel dating?"  
"Well, we went on our first date last year in November, so it's about 10 months now if my maths are alright."  
"That long already? Daniel, why didn't you tell anyone you were seeing someone?"  
"I don't know, I guess I forgot. Or maybe I wanted to avoid that he meets my weird family."  
"Believe me, amorzinho, your family is innocuous compared to mine. You should meet them."

After lunch Daniel and Lucas had a moment alone.  
"Did you mean it?"  
Daniel suddenly asked. Lucas shot him an confused look.  
"Mean what?"  
"That I should meet your family."  
"If you want to you can meet them, sure."  
"Well, you met my family so it'd be only fair if I met yours."

***

The next evening the wedding party was in full swing. There was good food, nice music and the drinks were definitely flowing. He was for sure slightly tipsy, if not rather drunk. And right now he wanted to dance with Lucas, so where was he? Daniel looked around the room but couldn't find any sign of the Brazilian. Then two arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was resting on his shoulder. Daniel turned around in Lucas's hold.  
"Dance with me? Please?"  
"I was hoping you'd ask that. Let's go."  
Together they made their way over to the dance floor where there several other people dancing. Just when they arrived a new song came on. Neither of them knew the name, all they knew was that it was a slow song. Daniel put his arms around Lucas's neck and Lucas put his hands around Daniel's waist again. They slowly danced to the rhythm of the song, standing so close to one another that not a single sheet of paper would have fit between them. Daniel rested his head on Lucas's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the other one's neck. Lucas smiled at that rested his chin on top of Daniel's head. They were so lost in each other that they almost overheard the ending of the song. A new, faster song started playing and they brought some space between them again but not letting go of each other completely. They continued dancing for a bit before returning to their seats to drink something. When they got there Margit was smiling adoringly at them.  
"You two looked so in love when you were dancing together."  
"Well, that might be because we are in love, mum. I love him."  
He then turned to face Lucas only to repeat what he said, this time directing it at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

***

A few days later Daniel was sitting in his kitchen, his laptop in front of him. For hours he had been trying to work on his thesis but he couldn't concentrate on anything. All he could think of was Lucas and the week they spent together. Ever since Daniel got home he missed having the other one around. When he woke up the last few mornings he was immediately looking for the warmth of Lucas's body next to his but then he remembered that he was at home, alone. He also missed hearing the voice of the other man. He missed everything about him.

Daniel was abruptly pulled out his thoughts by a knock on his door. He stood up to answer it. He wasn't waiting for anything or anyone, so who had knocked on his door? When he reached it he glanced through the spy. Who he saw surprised him.

Lucas was standing in front of his door, nervously waiting for Daniel to open it. When he did that Lucas's whole face lit up and he started talking.  
"Daniel, look, I'm sorry for what I'm going to tell you but I can't keep it a secret anymore."  
"Hey, what are you talking about? Calm down, Lucas. Come in so we don't have to talk about it in the hallway, okay?"  
Daniel tried to be as calm as possible but he also was confused. Lucas seemed drained, and Daniel was really worried about him. He led the other one inside and together they sat on the sofa.  
"Okay Lucas, you can tell me whatever is bothering you. I'll stay right here."  
Lucas took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"I don't know how to say it but... I miss you, I miss your stupid face, your smile, your bad jokes, everything about you. I miss waking up to you in the mornings, I miss falling asleep next to you. I miss cuddling with you. I miss kissing you. I... I think I fell in love with you. I'm sorry, I know it was just an act but I've had a crush on you ever since Toni's birthday party two years ago. I'm sorry."  
Lucas stood up to leave and Daniel was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he just was told. Without thinking he got up, grabbed Lucas shoulders and turned him around. Then Daniel pressed his lips onto Lucas's ones. At first Lucas stiffened but then he kissed back. Of all the kisses the two of them had shared in the last few months this was definitely the most intense and best one. When they pulled apart again Lucas rested his forehead against Daniel's.  
"I meant what I said at the wedding, Liebling. I love you."  
"I'm so glad I'm not the only one feeling like this. Since when?"  
"Robin's birthday party. Just so you know, I missed you too."  
Lucas gave Daniel a quick peck on the lips and then drew him in his arms.  
"I love you, amorzinho. Will you be my boyfriend? My real boyfriend just to make that clear."  
"I'd love to be your boyfriend Lucas. Hey, can we go to the coffee shop together?"  
"Of course we can go there. You want to leave right now or later?"  
"Later, now I want to cuddle with my perfect boyfriend."

***

Some time later Lucas and Daniel were sitting at the Busy Bean Coffee Shop, drinking their coffees, holding hands and sharing enamoured looks. They were quietly talking about this and that, sometimes including Mitch in their conversation.  
They were disturbed in their talking by another customer suddenly exclaiming "Stop drawing shit love hearts in my coffee, Mitch!"


End file.
